Kashesh
Kashesh is a city in the Amaran Sea in south east Farthrone. Often called The Hidden City, Kashesh has only a small area open to visitors and traders. The upper city and its glorious spires, carved directly into the sea-stacks, are off-limits to any but the most honoured guests. History Founding Kashesh was founded by scavenging harpies who uncovered the nest of a roc. The harpy clan hunted from this secure home preying on sailors and luring ships into the spires. Harpies' Nest The harpies tore the shipwrecks apart and used the wooden bones to assemble shelters, spreading their city across the spires. 'The rumour persists among the men of a hidden city populated by beautiful man-eating women off the coast of the Rhatu Peninsula. Full of unclaimed treasure, naturally.' - Captain Harvek of the Dominant, 243LN Smugglers' Roost A group of Ruhxian smugglers aligned with the Windward Eye found the harpies' nest and under threat of fire and artillery took control of the bottom of a spire from the harpies. While this relationship was strained at first the harpies and smugglers learned to work symbiotically to prey on the waterways around the spires. Over the course of decades the pirates of Ruhx and Suhli turned this hidden port into a pirate stronghold, naming it Kashesh or Hidden Place. ''The city and its pirates became more and more infamous until eventually their lair was uncovered. First War of Kashesh The First War of Kashesh or the Breaking of the Harpy Nest in Suhlinese history was a marked with a single battle; a brutal siege over the course 2 months. The Suhlinese navy located the hidden fortress of the pirates and launched an attack with a fleet of a half dozen Xebec in the mid year of 375LN. The Suhlinese fleet blundered into every trap set by the pirates but their maneuverable craft and sorcerous crew mitigated their failings as they wore down the defenders with raids, artillery and summoned storms. The war ended when the last of the pirates were routed and the Suhlinese Admiral Arcanite brought down one of the sea spires in an overwhelming show of force. 'We have broken the pirates spirit and stronghold. I return to you laden with wares that will enrich our kingdom. Expect our ships before the next full moon.' - The final letter received from Admiral Arcanite Suilma ''(see also The Lost Fleet of Suilma) The Eye Emerges Under the discreet direction from the Windward Eye, the emerald dragon Uozylus took residence in the ruins of Kashesh, to transform the dead city into a base of operations. The dragon sculpted the stone with its crystal claws, drawing immortal architecture flecked with emerald into the rock of the spires. Under the guidance of the Eye and Uozylus the harpies returned and a new Kashesh was born. The Windward Eye moved agents, artifacts and information through boats traversing the peninsula that came to rest in the new and mysterious City of Emerald Stone. People settled in Kashesh, seeking refuge from the old powers of the Amaran or the opportunities of this new land. Now beautiful and rich in treasures, it was no surprise when there were claims made to seize the city of Kashesh. Second War of Kashesh The Second War of Kashesh or the Kasheshi War of Independence was fought between the forces of Kashesh, Ruhx and Suhli. The Suhlinese claimed the city of Kashesh by right of former conquest. The Ruhx had no intent of honouring that claim so sent aid to defend Kashesh. The war began with a battle between a Ruhxian and Suhlinese fleet on the outskirts of the Peninsula. The Ruhxians were retreated to Kashesh and the Suhlinese advanced. Attempting to emulate the success of the previous war, the Suhlinese tried to lay siege to Kashesh but were prevented by Ruhxian raids and aerial attacks from organised harpies in addition to the new Kasheshi navy. Eventually the Suhlinese were repelled and the Ruhxian navy attempted to seize Kashesh in the confusion. This provoked Uozylus to emerge and personally assail the fleet. The Ruhxians were forced to retreat and Kashesh declared its independence. Power Emergent Kashesh established a permanent government and structured its city to ensure its defence and prosperity. Dark Tides As the Divine Era began, the city faced increasing threat from the aquatic forces of Xhahon-Dor. Geography Kashesh is a city carved into and built onto a line of stone spires that lie in the Rhatu Peninsula. Population Like many of the major settlements of the Amaran, Kashesh has a cosmopolitan racial population. Having suffered brutal wars at the hands of their neighbours, most Kasheshi nurse old wounds against them and have a prickly disposition. Harpies The harpies that once preyed on sailors are now the eyes and ears of the master of the city. They police the people of Kashesh from high roosts and drag criminals to be hung from cages and feed on over the course of days. Structure Master of the Spire The emerald dragon Uozylus is the enigmatic ruler of Kashesh. Though they have not been seen since the War of Independence, their proclamations are read aloud from atop the roofs by their harpies. Hands of the Spire The harpies of the spire embody the will of Uozylus. They make proclamations in the dragon's name, deliver news of appointment and summons to the mortals of the city and prey on those who trespass against the law or the master. Gemstone Sigils Mortals apointed to important stations are granted gemstone sigils that designate their roles. District aldermen, military leaders and foreign agents are granted sigils to carry Uozylus' authority. Politics Institutions The Sunkstone Vault The Sunkstone Vault is a massive vault utilized by the wealthy and powerful across the Amaran to securely store valuables and artifacts.Category:Location Category:Farthrone